Luna Lovegood
at }} Luna Lovegood is a character from the Harry Potter fandom. Character Luna Lovegood is a witch and daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Luna was nine, and Luna was raised by her father, editor of the magazine The Quibbler, in a rook-like house near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, of which she became an important member. Ships Het :Bluna – the ship between Luna and Blaise Zabini :Druna – the ship between Luna and Draco Malfoy :Lovander – the ship between Luna and Rolf Scamander :Lovemas - the ship between Luna and Dean Thomas :Huna – the ship between Luna and Harry Potter :Nuna – the ship between Luna and Neville Longbottom :Red Moon – the ship between Luna and Ron Weasley Femslash :Linny – the ship between Luna and Ginny Weasley :Lovechang - the ship between Luna and Cho Chang :Lumione – the ship between Luna and Hermione Granger Friend :Silver Trio – the friendship between Luna, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom Cargo :Ludding – the ship between Luna Lovegood and pudding Canon Rolf Scamander It is unknown what Luna and Rolf's relationship is like. It was revealed in J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life that Luna would meet and get married to Rolf Scamander. They would also have two children together, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Neville Longbottom Luna and Neville first met on the Hogwarts Express in 1995. Neville found Luna a bit "odd", as she believed in the existence of strange, mythical creatures, had a tendency to read magazines upside down, and wore earrings that appeared to be made of radishes. Luna and Neville fought alongside each other at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts. At some point they became very close friends. During Neville's last year at Hogwarts, he, Luna and Ginny reformed and co-led Dumbledore's Army in order to oppose the Carrows. Neville seemed to have a place in his heart for Luna, as they also remained close friends in later life. It seemed that Luna was always glad when Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry were close by, proven when the trio visited Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood, and saw Luna's room with their paintings on her bedroom wall, connected with gold letters spelling "friends". Fanon Harry Potter Luna meets Harry in 1995 on the Hogwarts Express. Although Harry finds the younger witch rather strange, he's grateful when she tells him that she believes his claim that Lord Voldemort has returned, as she seems to be one of the few students who does. Harry and Luna became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army, and after they fought together at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Luna comforted Harry over the loss of his godfather, telling him about her late mother. She held Harry's hand in the process, and they both showed some feelings for each other. The following year, Harry defended Luna and Neville Longbottom when Romilda Vane implied they were not worth spending time with, whereas the previous year he found the two an embarrassment to his standing in front of Cho Chang, and he later on invited Luna to attend Slughorn's Christmas Party with him. During the year in which Harry, Ron and Hermione went to hunt down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry visited the Lovegood household, and found Luna decorated her bedroom with pictures of her five friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Harry found this sight to be very touching, and felt great affection for Luna. Upon learning that Luna was being held hostage by the Death Eaters, Harry felt greatly worried, to the point of feeling some pity for her father for attempting to turn the trio in for ransom, but had confidence in Luna surviving nevertheless. In the prelude to the final battle, Luna aided Harry in his search for Ravenclaw's Diadem, having been the one to inform Harry of its existence in the first place, and she Stunned Alecto Carrow when Harry was too shocked to move, which probably saved him from being held captive until Voldemort's arrival. Later when Harry was going to sacrifice himself, he realised that Luna was one of his closest friends and one of the people he would like to see before his death. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna was the only one who noticed that Harry wanted to get away from the victory party, and created a distraction so that he could go speak with Ron and Hermione in private. The two remained friends into adulthood, and Harry gave his daughter the middle name “Luna”. Children Lysander Scamander Lysander Scamander was one of the twins born to Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. He had a twin brother, Lorcan. Lorcan Scamander Lorcan Scamander was one of the twins born to Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. He had a twin brother named Lysander. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Luna Lovegood on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : List Trivia * In the film adaptations, Luna Lovegood is portrayed by Evanna Lynch. * According to the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Luna sleepwalks at night and says because of that she wears shoes to bed. * Luna believed in many things that few others do. However, as she grew older, she came to accept that some things simply do not exist. She believed in such things like Nargles, everything in the Quibbler and Moon Frogs. Navigation